Moments Like These
by thiskid92
Summary: One-shot! Shortly after his baby sister has arrived, Ben reveals his true feelings to the love of his life. Takes place when Ann gives birth to Tom's child. Hopefully sometime in season three.


**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Falling Skies. TNT and Steven Spielberg do. I also do not own the song, Tony Bennett does. This is my first story so have fun. Without further adu, Moments Like These!**

What a beautiful sight, Tom holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time. Hal, Maggie, Lourdes, Matt, Ben, Tom and I are all standing around the bed.  
"She's so gorgeous" I say staring lovingly at the adorable little girl.  
"She is, isn't she?" says Tom as he gives their daughter to Ann to hold. Though she is incredibly cute it doesn't change the fact that little Sophia has a scream. She hasn't stopped crying since she came out of the womb. Passing her around to everyone didn't exactly help.  
"I give up. I can't stop her." says an exhausted Ann.  
"you can't give up now. She'll get nodules." says Lourdes in her pre-med fashion.  
"Well I'm pretty sure we've all tried and nothing's worked." says Maggie from Hal's side. Ben nudges me and gives me a look. I stare at him with wide eyes. "No" I tell him quietly so no one can hear. "Come on. You know exactly what to do. It worked with Matt!" he told my persuasively.  
"I haven't done that since the war started! It may not work." I told him doubtingly.  
"Just try it." he tells me pleadingly. I can tell that he has all the confidence in the world in me. I sigh reluctantly.  
"Do you mind if I try?" I asked Ann hesitantly. They all look at me surprised.  
"Umm, sure. "She says. I extend my arms, reaching for the crying child.

"Oh, come here. Yes I know. I know." I tell the squirming Sophia in my arms in my best baby voice. I look up to Ben and he gives me a slight nod looking back down at his baby sister. I look down and am captivated by her green eyes. Just like her daddy and her big brothers. I bounce her a bit shushing every now and then until I'm ready. I start in a very quiet soft voice as if we're the only two in the room even though every pair of eyes is on us.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight  
_  
Her screams died down until you could only hear my voice in the room.

_Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart

I started feel a tight tiny grip on my index finger. A small smile started to make its way up to my face.

_Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight_

Mmm mmm  
Just the way you look tonight

I look down to a sleeping Abigail with her thumb in her mouth. I smile just I little bit wider as I look up at all the smiling faces looking back at me.  
Tom and Ann are holding hands looking at the sweet little angel in my arms and Hal and Maggie are doing the same catching each other's eyes every now and then. Matt is looking over my arm at his little sister in awe and then there's Ben. I look up to find him not looking at the baby but at me.  
He's staring at me with this loving look. His eyes bore into mine as his green orbs connect with me brown ones. He has half of a smile on his face like he's in some sort of daze. I blush and quickly avert my gaze back to the little bundle. Then something hits me.  
"I'm sorry. I should probably give her back now." I say with a giggle leaning over about to give Ann Sophia. She shakes her head as she closes her eyes. When she opens them again she has a slight smile on her face.  
"You hold her" she tells me. I don't complain and move back to my previous position.  
"I think we've made our decision." says a happy Tom. I shoot him a questioning glance.  
"And what would that be?" I ask switching my gaze back and forth between the two parents.  
"The decision to make you the godmother." he tells me.  
"Are you serious?" I ask shocked. They nod with smiles on their faces.  
"But, why me?" I ask.  
"Well I wanted you as godmother but Ann had her doubts." Tom says  
"well I just hadn't seen you around anyone other than Matt." she says defending her stance. I smile and say, "It's ok. Understandable I mean I would want my child to be with someone I knew and could trust." looking down at little Sophie.  
"It's not that I don't trust you it's just-"  
"Ann it's ok. Breath." I tell her laughing a bit. The others soon followed.  
"Well I guess you proved yourself just then when you seemed to have calmed down little miss 'sunshine'." says Ann and that's when I felt it again. Ben's intense stare was back on me.  
"I can't believe I forgot your 'gift' with calming children. You used to sing that to Matt whenever he fussed." says Hal  
"that's why that song sounds so familiar." says Matt in realization.  
"So now you're godmother" says tom.  
"And Lourdes the backup godmother." says Ann. I look at Lourdes and we nod our heads in an understanding. In this world, you never know what could happen.  
"Thank you guys so much." I tell them sincerely. I give them their child back and walk out of the room with Lourdes giving the family a little time alone with their new member.

"Hey" I hear someone from behind me say. I turn and see Ben behind me standing above me. I'm sitting in the grass over a ledge that looks over the city we're in right now.  
"Hey" I say turning back to the scenery.  
"That was great, what you did in there."  
"Thanks I couldn't have done it without you" I say  
"I knew you could do It." he tells me sitting next to me.  
"So how does it feel?" I ask the middle Mason.  
"How does what feel?" he asks back.  
"Being the big brother of a precious little girl."  
He turns his head to the city in thought. "Not that different than being Matt's big brother. But there is a sense of urgency to want to protect her more. Like I will do anything in my power to protect her and if someone hurts her..." he trails off.  
"You've got it bad." I tell him smirking  
" I've got what bad" he asks looking back at me.  
"Big brother syndrome." I tell him. He laughs and looks down at the grass.  
"I don't know if Sophia's the only girl I would do that for." he says turning his eyes on mine. The connection between green and brown is electric.  
"Oh yea. And who would this girl be?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"Well she's funny, smart" I roll my eyes.  
"Aren't they all" he laughs again albeit nervously.  
"I guess so but it's true. She's beautiful, no, gorgeous. More gorgeous than any girl I've ever seen." he stares at me with the same loving look he had in the hospital. I blush under his intense gaze and look anywhere but his eyes.

"Her intellect is riveting." I laugh and look back up at him.  
"She loves my family just as much as I do. She's an incredible fighter and a he'll of a singer from what I've heard." he says with a smirk. "Her laughs like a song itself. And her humor is just amazingly witty and... I could go on for ages but the one trait that sticks out the most is her heart. It's so big. Filled with love and care for others. She would give her life for others. Her soul is so intriguing and her heart is so beautiful." he leans in closer to me and whispers," she doesn't know this yet but she's had me wrapped around her finger since I first met her." I smile at the thought. He leans in closer so that our breaths are intermingled. "She has my heart in that little palm of hers and she has no idea how she affects it. Like when she smiles it just melts. I'm putty in her hands. Or when I get the slightest idea that she feels the same way as I do. When she gets so close it to me that it starts to beat out of my chest. But do you know what the weird part is? Whenever she gets hurt physically or mentally I just want to go out and hurt whatever caused her that pain. There's this rage that boils inside of me wanting to protect her but knowing that I can't do that. Well I could being kind of skitter and all but that would raise too many questions." I laugh again. By now his hand is on my neck with his thin. Rubbing circles on my cheek.

"I guess you could say that this 'big brother syndrome' has the same concept as 'key to my heart syndrome'." He finishes his rant. I sit shocked at his reveal. I don't know what to think but it seems as though my body knows exactly what to do. My eyes flicker down to his lips and back up to his beautiful green orbs. I feel myself closing the mere centimeters left between us. But before I can get there Ben beats me to the punch.

It's like tasting chocolate for the first time but so much better. Like nothing I've ever experienced.  
His lips are so soft and sweet. The simple hesitant kiss suddenly turned into a longing hungry make out session. We explore achiever as my hands are in his hair messing up his already perfect bed head. One of his hands are in my hair while the other is on the small of my back. Somehow he manages to move me from my position on the grass to his lap. Although I really don't want to I put my hands on his chest and pull away slightly leaning in for one final peck before pushing our foreheads together. We breathe heavily with our eyes connected in thought.  
"Wow" is all he can say.  
"Wow is right" I respond closing my eyes for a second.  
"Ben" I say a few moments later.  
"Ya"  
I let out a shaky breath as I whispered  
"I love you"  
His face lights up like a Christmas tree and that's and suddenly everything in the world disappears. The aliens, the fact that there might not be tomorrow, that over half of the world's population is gone it all disintegrates and it feels as though Ben and I are the only things that exist.  
"I love you too" he tells me. I grin and attack him with a kiss. I do this with such force that I end up pushing him to the ground.

Although he can be abut protective at times not just to Sophia but with me as well it's sweet to know how much he cares. I know we have a war to fight but sometimes we need to remind ourselves that life goes on. Whether it's the birth of a new born child or the kindling of young love, the fish heads can't take what makes us human. Love.

We always have time to live in the moment.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my first fanfiction. The song is The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett. Hope you enjoyed it and leave comments please! Positive and negative comments are very much appreciated!**


End file.
